


Outside the Box

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Everything is great when Stiles' sister, Allison, visits him for his birthday.But what happens when a big family secret is revealed and changes everything Stiles thought he knew?





	Outside the Box

"So you just told Harris to go and..you know what?" Derek asked,  
"Someone needed to tell him that."

Derek stopped "Hey, whose car is that in your driveway?" He asked,

Stiles watched as a tall, beautiful, brunette woman got out of the car, it's been almost five years since he saw her last, but he'll recognize her anywhere.

"It's my sister's!" Stiles yelled,

Allison still looked perfect.

"Alli!" Stiles threw himself onto the woman's hands,

"Hey!" Allison hugged him "Hi Derek"

"Hi.." Derek waved at her "umm..I'm gonna go home, see you tomorrow?" 

"Sure"

After Derek left Stiles and Allison hugged again, Stiles refused to let her go, not again.

"Does mom and dad know you're here?"

"Well..." Allison started,

"So no." Stiles chuckled,

"I was hoping you could tell them?" Allison pleaded, almost begged.

"Mom! Dad!" Stiles shouted and ran into the big house "look who came for my birthday!"

"Great," Victoria said, obviously sarcastic.

"It's great to have you home sweetheart." Chris kissed his daughter's forehead,

"How much time are you gonna stay?" Stiles asked,

"Well... I decided to move back home," Allison said "Surprise!!" 

Stiles was in shock for a moment "That's amazing! Best birthday ever!" 

"I'm ready to fix my life," Allison said "and I didn't want to miss you growing up"

"Too late," Victoria commented before going upstairs,

"Nice to see you too mom!" Allison yelled after her,

"I'll talk to her." Chris said before going upstairs as well, leaving the siblings alone.

"This is so exciting!" Stiles yelled,

"Sooooo," Allison sat next to the table "what about you and Erica?"

Stiles sat next to her "Well, it turns out I don't like girls and prefer Erica as my Catwoman ..dad kinda accepts it and mom still tries"

"So you and Derek?" Allison asked, she wasn't surprised, really.

Stiles laughed, only realizing she's serious a moment later "I don't think so",

"He stared at you when I arrived, with heart eyes!" Allison pointed out,

"He's my best friend." Stiles insisted,

"All I'm saying is that he's seems really into you" Allison smiled her mysterious smile, the one she used every time she teased Stiles.

"La la la la la I can't hear you!" Stiles covered his ears and ran to his room, Allison stayed in the kitchen alone, or so at least she thought.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Victoria, who appeared out of nowhere, asked.

God, Allison forgot how scary her mom was.  
Allison sighed "I want to." 

"And ruin everything for him?"

"Mom.." Allison started,

"Don't mom me, Allison." Victoria stopped her "you made a mistake, and instead of dealing with it you run away."

"I'm gonna tell him on his birthday."

"Your father and I worked so hard so you'll have everything you needed..-"

"And I ruined it, I know." Allison completed the sentence, she heard it a million times, "I don't need your lectures right now" she got up and left the kitchen.

It was the next morning and Stiles was getting ready for school in his room, Allison walked in and sat on his bed.

"What do you think about me taking you to school today?" Allison suggested,

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked, to which Allison nodded "Of course I'm serious, so are you in or not?"  
"Yes! of course, I'm in!" Stiles yelled, he was so happy, everything is so amazing.

"Well, then, let's go!"

Stiles ran to Allison's car, or as Allison called it, 'her second favorite thing in the whole world' as the first thing was Stiles, sometimes Allison let him drive it around, most of the times she took him for a drive in the city whenever he came to visit...which, actually, wasn't often.  
"Oh, there's my English teacher!" Stiles said when they got to school "good morning Mr McCall!" he called from the car,

"Good morning Mr Argent..- Allison?!" Mr Scott McCall looked pretty surprised to see Allison,

"You know my sister?" Stiles opened the door,

"Your..sister?" Scott looked confused,

"We went to school together" Allison explained quickly,

"Cool! Bye Alli! See you later Mr McCall!" Stiles said before running away to catch up with Derek,

"So.. You and Stiles"

"Scott, don't." Allison stopped him,  
"He's a really bright kid, Alli, he got that from- "

"Please," Allison begged, 

"I take it that he doesn't know?" Scott asked,

"No, not yet." Allison said before going back into the car "I'll see you around, Scott."

"You too." Scott said, he watched as Allison drove off before walking to the school as well.

"Your sister knew Mr McCall?" Derek asked from where they stood and watched the weird scenario, Stiles had no idea, he knew they were the same age, but he didn't imagine them as friends.

"Apparently they went to school together, but I think there's more to that because my mom always says that Allison needs to grow up because she's not in high school anymore which makes me think something happened in high school"

"Oh no," Derek stopped "Stiles, please don't. Leave it alone" 

"I'm not gonna do anything..yet." Stiles smirked and ran to class, Derek sighed and walked after him.  
One of them is gonna get in trouble, and it's not gonna be Stiles.

When Allison drove home, she felt lost, like she was in high school all over again.

And if she was in High School, she's gonna do what she did back then to cheer herself up, she decided to call Lydia, the only one who won't judge her.  
And although they haven't talked since Allison left, Allison still remembered the number as if she used it just yesterday,

"Hello?" She heard the familiar voice and released her held breath,

"I'm in Beacon Hills, I know it's been a long time but do you want to meet?" 

"See you in ten." Lydia hung up, she didn't say where, but Allison knew exactly where to go.

It took her fifteen minutes to get there, and Lydia was already there, softly bouncing the small baby in her lap,

"You look amazing!" Allison called,

"You too" Lydia got up to hug her.

"So..." Allison said, eyeing the small baby.

"It's Aiden's, you remember him, right?" Lydia asked "We got married after college and had Amelia almost a year ago"

"Hi there, Amelia," Allison leaned in to see the baby "she looks perfect."

"It can happen to you too." Lydia looked Allison right in the eye.

"Oh, please, you know why I don't want kids"

"Because you haven't told Stiles?" Lydia asked, raising her perfect eyebrow.  
"I'm gonna tell him..soon."

"Stiles is an amazing kid, he sometimes helps Aiden when we need to build stuff in the house, and Amelia loves him."

"I know, I know! I need to tell him." Allison leaned back, she covered her face and groaned "I'll do it soon, I promise."

"It'll be ok." Lydia said "and it's better if he hears it from you"

"What if he hates me?" Allison asked,

"Well he's probably gonna hate you all, you kept this huge secret from him," Lydia muttered,

Allison glared at her "Thanks for helping."

"I'm just saying..he needs to know."

"I'll tell him."

"Now." Lydia said,

"Now?" Allison asked, shocked.

"His birthday is tomorrow anyway and it's now or never."

"But we didn't even order yet!" Allison kept looking at the menu like she was interested when in reality she had no idea what was even written there,

"Allison," Lydia said softly,

Allison sighed "fine"

When Allison and Lydia broke their ways, Allison walked around a little bit more, she passed the time until it was noon and decided to go take Stiles from school, she was dreading it but there was no other choice, so she texted her dad that she's gonna pick up Stiles, if she'd text her mom that old woman would probably try and stop her, just so she could keep scrutinizing Allison.

Her eyes found Stiles next to school's staircase, talking to some girl, Allison assumed from the pictures she got from Stiles that it was Erica, she pushed the horn and laughed when the kid jumped from his place,

"Alli?" Stiles called when he saw her car, he hugged the blonde and walked to the car,

"Hey.."

"You ok? you sound sad" Stiles asked,

"It's nothing, just thought I'd kidnapped my little brother to a little trip"

"Mom and dad are gonna kill you!" Stiles exclaimed "mom is gonna put your head above the fireplace! School's not over yet, I still have class with Mr McCall!",

Allison laughed "Just get in the car"

Stiles got in the car and put his seat belt on "Where are we going?" he asked,

"Just wait and see" she smiled and drove off,

They drove for about an hour before getting to a beautiful beach, now things were getting weird, well, weirder.  
"Come on!" Allison yelled, she ran out of her car and sat on the sand,

"You're crazy." Stiles said when he closed the car's door,

"Not crazy." Allison grinned "just stressed."

"Are you dying?" Stiles carefully asked when he sat next to her, 

Allison looked at him for a moment before bursting into a big laugh,

"What?" Stiles asked "do I have something in my teeth?"

"Stiles.. can I tell you a story?"

"Of course"

"Ok, so once upon a time there was a girl" she said "the girl's name was Allison and- "

"It's a story about you!" Stiles yelled,

"Thank you captain obvious, do you want to hear the rest of the story?" 

"Yes, please," Stiles said,

"So..this girl Allison, she went to high school with this guy, let's call him Scott"

"Mr McCall is in this story too!?" Stiles interrupted again,

"Stiles -"

"Sorry, keep going"

Allison chuckled and continued "So, one day Scott and Allison fell in love..Scott's parents were very nice and loving, but Allison's parents were mean and didn't love Scott. But they were in love and dated anyway, so after a couple of months of dating..Scott and Allison did...it."

"Ew" Stiles twisted his face in disgust,

"If you're not gonna shut up I'm gonna shove you into the sea," Allison threatened "anyway, so after a couple of weeks Allison noticed she was tired and didn't feel well, so she asked her best friend Lydia to buy her a pregnancy test.. she hoped it would come out negative but..it was positive..and Allison was pregnant.. Allison's parents didn't like that, they forced Allison to give that baby for adoption, but Allison said no.. and they fought a lot..until the baby was born, it was a boy, and Scott got to choose the name, you know what name he chose?"

"What?" Stiles asked, but he already knew the answer.

"He chose the name Stiles, for some weird reason," Allison said, tears in her eyes.

"T-that's - that's my name."

Allison quickly wiped the tears and continued her story "And eventually..Allison agreed to let her parents adopt Stiles and raise him as their own son..but he didn't knew the truth, until now." Allison ended,

"You're my mom?!" Stiles yelled in disbelief,  
"Stiles.." Allison reached out with her hand to touch Stiles' hand,

"Don't touch me!" Stiles pulled back "You- you're my mom?! and Mr McCall is my dad?!"

"Please don't be mad- "

"Oh, I'm not mad," Stiles let out a bitter laugh "I'm furious! how could you?!"  
"We can talk about it, if you just let me explain." Allison pleaded,

"No! I can't even look at you right now" Stiles got up and started to walk,

"Where are you going?" she asked the boy,

"Somewhere else! don't worry, mom, I'll be ok." and Stiles ran, he ran as fast as he could until he fell on the sand, he took out his phone and called the only person who could comfort him right now,

"Hello?" he heard Derek's voice,

"Derek- " Stiles' voice broke, he started crying.

"Stiles?!" Derek called "what happened?!"  
"Can you come pick me up, please? I'm at the beach, please come fast."

"I'll be there as fast as I can" Derek hung up, and sometimes later, Stiles didn't check, a familiar Camaro appeared in the parking lot.

"Stiles?" Derek called from his car,

"Hi.." Stiles said, he wiped the tears off his face.

"You're freezing, let's get you into the car" Derek got out and helped Stiles get into the car, he wrapped his jacket around the younger's shoulders and opened the door for him,

"Can we go to your house?" Stiles asked when Derek started driving.

"Sure.. do you want to tell what happened?" Derek asked,

"Everything I knew was a lie." Stiles mumbled,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm adopted.." Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes,

"Oh my god, Sti, are you ok? do you know who your birth parents are?"

"Yes..my sister and Mr McCall" Stiles thought he heard Derek gasping, he felt a warm hand laid on his shoulder,

"It's gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok." Derek promised him,

Stiles didn't know what to say, the rest of the drive was quiet, until Derek announced that they arrived and helped Stiles get out of the car and into the house,

"Sit here, I'm gonna get you something to eat" Derek sat Stiles on his bed,

"Stay. Please." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand,

"Of course," Derek sat next to Stiles "you want to tell me the whole story?"

"My sister picked me up from school..she said were going on a trip..she drove to the beach and said she wants to tell me a story, the story was about how Scott and Allison fell in love and she got pregnant...her parents adopted the baby but Scott chose the name..and he chose the name Stiles."

"I'm sorry, Sti." Derek pat his back,

"My teacher is my dad, and my sister is my mom, my parents are my grandparents, I have nothing real left."

"I'm real." Derek smiled,

"Kiss me." Stiles said all of a sudden,

"I- what?" Derek asked,

"Kiss me." Stiles repeated,

"Stiles, you just went through something big and I'm not gonna take advantage of you"

"It's not taking advantage If I asked you to do it." Stiles insisted,

"Yes, it is. You're vulnerable and I'm not gonna use you."  
"So Allison was right," Stiles smirked "at least she told the truth with this one"

"Stiles, I know it's hard for you right now, and there's a lot of information that you need to understand but-"

"I love you too." Stiles cut him off, 

"You do?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Loving you is the only thing I'm sure about at this moment," Stiles said softly,

"Oh."

"But.. I don't want to think about it right now.. so can we please just...wait? Until we understand the whole 'my sister is my mom' thing." Stiles asked,

Derek looked at him and smiled "Of course"

They were interrupted by the sound of Derek's mother "Stiles! Can you come here for a second?" Stiles heard Talia calling for him.

"Let's go see what happened," Derek said, they went downstairs holding hands, Stiles held on to Derek's hand like he was about to fall.  
"Stiles.." Stiles saw Mr McCall, Scott, Dad, whatever he was- standing at the door,  
"What do you want?" Stiles asked,

"Can we talk, please?"

"No." Stiles said immediately.

"I know Allison told you that- "

"That you're my dad?" Stiles completed him,

"I saw you every day in my class, you look exactly like your mom, and every time I saw you wanted to tell you, but your mother and I agreed to wait, and I thought she already told you..but when I saw her and she just ran away I..."

"I don't want to talk to you." Stiles repeated,

"Stiles, please let me into your world, let me be your father."

"It's too late" Stiles started crying again, for maybe the hundredth time today.

Scott pulled Stiles into a big hug "It's ok" he said "let's get you home..thank you for the help Derek"

"Stiles, call me if you need anything, ok?" Derek said, ignoring Scott on purpose.  
"I will." Stiles nodded before following Scott outside and into his car,

"I'm sorry" Scott said, again, when he entered the car.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked,

"Allison and I agreed to wait until your eighteenth birthday."

"And you just stayed quiet every time you saw me in class?" Stiles said,

"You are the brightest, smartest and most amazing student in my class, I wanted to tell you so many times but I had to settle on just looking at you from afar," Scott said,

"I- I don't know what to say" Stiles looked down, he didn't want to look at Scott, or maybe he was afraid?  
It didn't really matter.

"So you and Derek..do you want to..maybe..tell me about it?" Scott asked as he drove,

"It's nothing, really." Stiles blushed,

"Are you in love with him? You can't lie to your dad." Scott laughed,

"I asked him to kiss me and then told him that I love him."

"And?" Scott prompted him to talk,

"And..I asked him to wait because my life is a mess right now"

"You should talk about it with your mom, she knows a lot of things about love," Scott said, Stiles looked up to see his sister/mother standing in front of the car, he immediately got out of the car and ran to her,

"Stiles.." Allison begin to say,

"I'm sorry for running away-"

"It's ok" Allison hugged him "are you still mad?"

"Well, I can't stay mad at my mom..speaking of mom..my..adoptive mom and dad.." Stiles said carefully,

"They know I told you. Mom's not happy about it but dad said he's ready to be a grandfather." 

"So you and Mr McCall are my parents?" Stiles asked,

"You can call me Scott," Scott said "or dad, whatever you'd like."

"I don't know..I think it'll take a little time before I'll really start calling you mom and dad"

"That's totally ok." Scott said,

"We should go out to dinner today!" Allison suggested,

"And invite Derek" Scott called,

"What- Derek, no, I don't think he would want to -"

"Stiles?" Stiles heard someone behind his back,

"I just wanted to check up on you.." Derek said,

"We'll wait inside" Allison pulled Scott into the house,

"I saw you like, twenty minutes ago" Stiles grinned,

"I know, but I was worried." Derek said,

"I'm fine, thanks.."

"To be honest, there's another reason I wanted to come here," Derek said,

"And what is this reason?" Stiles asked with a knowing smile, Derek grabbed Stiles' face and pulled him into a kiss.

"I like this reason." Stiles grinned,

"Yeah, Cora said that If I won't kiss you and confess my feelings, I'll lose you and with all the crazy things that happened I said- why not, so-"

Stiles stopped Derek by kissing him again, this time with a longer kiss.

"You really like this reason, don't you?" Derek laughed.

"My biological mom and dad are watching us from the window," Stiles whispered, "and my grandfather too."

Derek's eyes widened, it was almost funny "Oh, so we need to explain to them- are we couple? are we not a couple? maybe just friends or-"

"I like the word couple" Stiles stopped him,

"Yeah..me too."

"So couple."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*Epilogue*  
"Babe," Stiles called "can you set the table? I'm not ready yet!"  
"Already done." Derek walked into the room "your parents are gonna be here any minute."  
"Well, sorry for wanting to look good!" Stiles called as he kept throwing shirts on their bed,  
"You'd look amazing in any shirt." Derek said when a shirt landed on his shoulder,  
"You have to say that, you're my fiance."  
"hmmm.." Derek smiled "I like this word, say it again."  
Stiles smiled and walked closer to his now-fiance "What, the word fiance?"  
"Yeah, that one." Derek grinned, leaning in to kiss the younger man, only to be interrupted by a yell from Scott McCall "Guys! we know you're busy kissing but can you come down here?"  
Why did they give them a key?


End file.
